1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-shaped tents.
2. Existing Art
Saddle-shaped tents, also referred to as “saddle-tents” and “saddle-span tents,” are well known in the art of tents and shelters. The meaning of the term saddle-shaped tent is best understood by referring to FIG. 1, which shows a prior art saddle-shaped tent 100 erected over a surface 104. Horizon line 105 is provided in the figure to help orient the viewer.
Such tents typically include a fabric membrane, referred to herein as a “canopy” 107, that is attached to a saddle-shaped tent frame. The canopy may be made of a single piece of fabric, and it may be pre-formed.
The term “saddle-tent frame” is used herein to mean a frame that supports the canopy of a saddle-shaped tent. Saddle-tent frames are generally made of two arcuate members 109a, 109b. Each arcuate member has an apex 110a, 110b and two ends. Because FIG. 1 is a side view, only one end 108a, 108b of each arcuate member is shown. The adjacent ends 108a, 108b of the two arcuate members 109a, 109b may be attached to one another. These ends, whether or not they are attached to each other, may rest on the surface, a plate, a base, a block, or other support structure. Once the canopy is attached the apices 110a, 110b of the arcuate members are lifted above the surface 104 to provide a covered space under the canopy. A plurality of guy wires 106a, 106b, secure the tent to the surface.
As will be appreciated from FIG. 1, that when viewed from the side, the saddle-shaped tent 100 has an approximately triangular periphery. The arcuate members 109a, 109b form the sides of the triangle and the upper surface 101 of the canopy 107 forms the hypotenuse. When viewed from the side as in FIG. 1, the upper surface 101 of the canopy 107 is bowed downwards, thus producing the saddle that gives the tent its name.
The basic saddle-shaped tent provides excellent protection from the sun; it also provides superb acoustics. For these reasons the saddle-shaped tent is a popular choice for stage covers for outdoors musical and speaking events. Because they are easy to assemble and disassemble saddle-shaped tents are also frequently used as party tents, logo tents, event tents, and temporary shelters. However, because the ends of the saddle-shaped tent are open, the basic saddle-shaped tent does not provide complete protection from wind or rain, particularly rain falling with a significant horizontal trajectory. Consequently, drapes may be attached to the saddle-frame at one or both ends of the tent if it is necessary to provide users with complete protection from the elements.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art example of a saddle-shaped tent having such a drape 200 suspended from the saddle-frame to the ground. As used herein the term “drape” refers to a flexible or fabric sheet or membrane that hangs downward from a saddle-frame and encloses at least a portion of the area under the tent. Although such drapes may be used at both ends of the tent, they are generally used only at one end as shown in FIG. 2 in order to block wind flow through the protected space and greatly reduce rain penetration into the protected space without cutting off all of the light or destroying the open-air ambiance.
Saddle-shaped tents employing simple drapes as shown in FIG. 2 have significant shortcomings. For instance, the wind load the drapes can carry is limited, and it is difficult to make the drapes sufficiently taut to eliminate distracting movement and noise. Also, it is difficult or impossible to provide doors and windows in the drapes.